


October 2021

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Rose Weasley, Bisexuality, Cousins, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, HEX - Freeform, Hexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James hexes Rose so that she's purple, Hugo and Scorpius are determined to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 2021

Honestly, Louis  felt ready to end his  cousin's life. How on  earth  had James managed to turn poor Rose purple, and why couldn't he  turn her back?    
  
"Did you hear the incantation?" Louis  asked, gently rubbing Rose's back as the girl sobbed.    
  
"No! Everyone's going to make fun of me even more than they already do! I'm going to kill James!"    
  
Louis  stifled a laugh. "I'll kill him first for you, Rosie. We'd really be better going to see Madam Pomfrey,  she's pretty good with hexes and the like. Why did he do it again?"   
Rose shook her head violently, making Louis  sigh.  
  
"C'mon, Rose, you can tell me. Why did he hex you?"    
  
Again, Rose shook her head.  
  
"Let's go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey'll sort you out."    
  
"I don't want to! People will see me - everyone'll laugh at me!"    
  
"Rose, they're more likely to laugh at the fact that you're with your loser cousin than because you're purple. People have magical accidents every day, you're hardly the first-"   
  
Rose's brown eyes flashed up at Louis, looking stark against her purple skin. "It wasn't an accident! James did it on purpose! Got it from one of those bloody prank books from Uncle George's, if you ask me..."    
  
Louis nodded, feeling that his attempts at soothing his cousin hadn't gone as well as planned. "Look, let's just go to the hospital wing. You'll be back to your pasty self in no time!"    
  
Rose managed a weak smile. "Who are you, calling me pasty? I'm practically golden compared to you!"  
  
"French skin." Louis smugly replied. "Now come on, Madam Pomfrey'll deal with this in five minutes."

* * *

 

"You hexed Rose? Why did you hex Rose?"    
  
Hugo looked absolutely incensed as he approached his fifth year cousin, wand out. James glowered at the small boy, the youngest of the third years.   
"You don't want to know, Hugo, now bugger off."  
  
Sparks shot out of the end of Hugo's wand - a weak display of accidental magic - before he thrust the wand into James' throat.  
  
"Tell me why you hexed her! She's pouring her eyes out in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey can't turn her back!"  
  
With a lazy flick of his wand and a muttered incantation, James sent Hugo's wand halfway down the corridor, skidding across the stone floor. "Ask her yourself."  
  
Hugo had no wand, and his control of his magic was too great for him to do anything really impressive accidentally, so instead he punched James. One swift right hook, hard enough to send James stumbling across the floor. While he staggered about dramatically, his friends trying to help him up, Hugo fetched his wand.    
  
"You'll be sorry you hexed my sister, Potter. Mess with Rose and you're messing with me."  
  
"Ooh, a Hufflepuff third year, how  fwightening !" James exclaimed, the effect of his mocking words only slightly ruined by him rubbing his punched jaw.    
  
"James, shut up before I do some real damage." Hugo replied, before stalking away. James had always been the one of his cousins who liked pranks, but this didn't seem to be in jest. James seemed genuinely furious.    
  


* * *

"Rose, you've got a couple of visitors - shall I send them in?"    
  
Rose looked up from her (still purple stained) hands to the kind healer. Madam Pomfrey hadn't discovered the counter hex yet, but she had been incredibly gentle with Rose and had even drawn curtains around her bed to stop other patients from gawking at her.    
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Hugo and Scorpius."  
  
Rose inclined her head slightly. "Send them in, please."    
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, and a few moments later her brother and best friend ducked around the curtains and sat either side of her. Scorpius presented her with her homework, for it had been left incomplete in her dorm, and he knew that Rose would rather die than admit to a professor that she hadn't done her homework, even if she had been sick. Hugo had a huge slab of chocolate, evidently purchased on his first Hogsmeade weekend a week previously.    
  
"Hello." Rose managed, smiling weakly. The purple was deepening gradually, probably the purpose of the hex, so that her teeth and the whites of her eyes shone out compared to her skin. It also seemed to be seeping into her hair, for the roots were turning lilac.    
  
"Hi." Scorpius replied, shoving her homework into a drawer. "Figured you could do with a distraction - a Potions essay from old Professor Patil is enough to distract anyone, I reckon."    
  
"Thank you." Rose replied, before bursting suddenly and spectacularly into tears.  
  
"Rosie, what's wrong?" Hugo asked, grabbing her hand. She shook her head.    
  
"I didn't think anyone would visit once James told everyone!"    
  
"Told everyone what?" Hugo asked, confused. Rose looked up wildly, her eyes wide.  
  
"Hasn't he told anyone?"  
  
"What?"    
  
"Why he hexed me?"  
  
"No." Hugo and Scorpius confirmed at the same time. "No one."    
  
Rose's tears dried, and she relaxed into her pillow.    
  
"Why did he hex you?" Scorpius asked curiously. Rose looked at him, evidently evaluating something, before replying.    
  
"You know Lauren Midgen, that girl he fancies in our year,  Scorp ?"  
  
Scorpius nodded, as did Hugo. She was a Hufflepuff, and had always been kind to Hugo.    
  
"He sort of caught me...kissing her."    
  
"You're gay?" Hugo exclaimed, rather loudly, causing Rose to laugh.    
  
"No. I don't really know  what  I am, to be honest."    
  
Scorpius nodded. "Right. I'm going to kick James' arse for him.  Honestly,  what a jealous prick, hexing you just because you made out with a girl he fancies. Twat!"   
  
"I'll help." Hugo put in. "I know a great jinx which makes your whole body come out in a rash, let's get revenge on him."    
  
Rose stifled a smile. "Normally, I'd tell you that violence isn't the answer...but this time, at least make sure you get the counter hex out of him?"   
  
Both boys nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

 

James was well respected in the castle. He wasn't a  prefect , but he didn’t need to be - his reputation for bagging hot girls, as well as defending the victims of bullies in every house meant that he had earned the undying respect of most pupils. Thus, he hardly expected an attack as he prowled about the next evening, a sandwich given to him by house elves in the kitchen sitting half-eaten in his hand.    
  
"Expelliarmus!"    
  
An instant after his wand flew out of his hand (along with his sandwich), someone grabbed James from behind while another someone kicked the backs of his knees, forcing him to comply when the two people dragged him into an empty classroom and threw him to the floor.    
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"    
  
James froze, but could still use his eyes - looking up, he saw it was none other than his cousin Hugo and Rose's little friend Malfoy.    
  
"James, you're a cock." Hugo started. "Rosie kissed a girl you fancied - the girl's hardly your property, you don't get to hex anyone who goes near her!"    
  
Scorpius nodded. "Give us the counter hex or we'll make things very uncomfortable for you. Rose taught us a hex that makes you piss yourself."    
  
James felt rather frightened. He'd done similar things to bullies before, of course - when he'd found Albus crying during his first year, he'd found the third year that caused it and used that very same hex on him, along with a jinx to make him spotty for months. After a few moments, Scorpius released the full body bind, and James leapt to his feet.  
  
"It's Dissimulatione Cutis. Sharp jab with the wand. Now give me my wand and let me go, I need to think."    
  
Hugo threw James' wand to him, a grin on his pale, freckled face, and watched as James stormed from the room.     
  
"That was pretty successfu l. He could have killed both of us if he'd wanted to." Scorpius commented, smiling. Hugo nodded.    
  
"He probably  realised  what a royal dick he'd been. James usually does that about five minutes too late."   


* * *

__ Dear mum and dad,   
  
I thought I should write and tell you what happened before someone else does and you get annoyed at me. James and I got into an argument recently, which ended in him hexing my skin purple. Hugo and Scorpius were brilliant - they found out the counter hex and made him see that he was being a Class A idiot. I'm purple no longer!   
  
The reason we argued, however, is something which I need to tell you. I think I may be bisexual. I was kissing Lauren Midgen in the owlery when he stormed in - he's fancied her for all of a week, so naturally he thought that she was his property. So yes. Um. I like girls as well. Like Auntie Ginny, I suppose.

_ I hope you got my last letter. I'll read your reply as soon as it arrives! _

_ Love, _

_ Rosie xxx _
    
    
      __
    


End file.
